


Fluidity - Yungblud x Adam Warrington

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Adam Warrington - Fandom, Yungblud (Musician), dominic harrison
Genre: Angry Kissing, Begging, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Fluid Sexuality, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Horniness, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Moaning, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Pining, Pride, Sexual Tension, Tension, Touching, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, yungblud king charles, yungblud show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: Adam snaps one night and gives Dom a taste of his own medicine and what what better timing then in the middle of a show, watch him squirm in front of thousands. Dom can only handle so much over so many nights.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington, Yungblud/Adam Warrington, yungblud x adam warrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Have A Taste

Dom was in a certain kinda mood. 

A cheeky smile on his lips as the crowd screamed up at him, a sea of pink and black. Twirling a wet piece of hair around his finger and sticking his tongue out at them playfully, he was feeling himself. 

Glancing back towards his crew, fingers hot on the strings of the guitar that someone had just placed around his neck. Giving a nod and wink at Adam, the intro to King Charles boomed throughout the venue. Causing another rather seductive smile from him, he tested the instrument on him momentarily with an edgy riff. 

Dom stepped towards the mic, focusing back on the electric nature of the mass of people below him, adrenaline bleeding out through his veins. 

“Come on, sing it with me! Jump, jump, jump!” He screamed, the mosh went crazy with not a person standing still. 

Lyrics rolled off his lips effortlessly, he loved performing this song; it made every crowd go mental. He could see them singing with him and it only fueled the fire inside tonight. The mood he was in had only kept building up all day and now it was oozing out slowly but surely from the start of the show. Something just felt so pent up inside him, like it needed to be let out and the slow burn of tonight felt amazing. His skin ablaze with something that felt similar to anticipation. 

“They act moment, they’re neglecting the young. It's really scary being under 21.” 

The chorus hit and he dramatically shoved the guitar behind his back, rolling his hips in circles almost too close to the mic stand; licking a finger and running down his hot skin over the mesh top that was now sticking to him. His fingers next grabbing at the end of his skirt and flashing it upwards for only a couple of seconds, teasing. Glancing backwards for just a moment, eyes locking onto creamy hazel ones; ones that were much too hard to decipher. 

“And you might as well throw in your soul.” He growled into the mic before stepping away to compose himself for just a moment. Body aching as he took deep breaths. 

Seconds later he was back, rasping out the beginning of the second verse. Feet having a mind of their own, bouncing him back and forth with the music. A hand slicked back his hair roughly, only for it to fall back into his eyes. 

Adam could tell something was up with Dom tonight. It was actually quite funny. All Dom had done before the show was flirt and cling to Tom and him. Which was normal to an extent but Adam just knew. 

His cue was coming up soon. Maybe he would just try something, it was high risk; high reward but he liked living on the edge sometimes. Dom would take it in his stride and it might even stop his little cry for attention.

Adam stepped closer to the edge of the stage so he was in Dom's eye line. Ready for his moment, well rehearsed, like in every show during King Charles. 

The second run through of the chorus came to an end and Dom faced Adam completely now. 

“Give it up for Mr Adam fookin Warrington!” Dom threw his arms up towards Adam, directing the crowds attention to him. 

Adam moved only slightly towards the center of the stage. Fingers working the guitar strings furiously. Making some chilling noises for the crowd vibe out too. Cheers and screams were all drowned out by his mind. Too busy on something else to focus properly. 

Dom let Adam have his extremely well deserved moment before walking over, to play out the usual back n forth guitar riffs. They had both done this enough to know where it ended up. 

Playing off each others movements and sounds, Adam locked eyes with the younger boy again. Dom couldn't help but subconsciously bite his lip. Sticking his tongue out and flicking it in time with his fingers that edged Adam on. 

Adam smirked at him devilishly, licking his own lips before spitting in Dom's face. Green eyes closed before him, lips slightly open; he took it like Adam knew he would. He looked so fucking beautiful all shocked and aroused; hair sticking to his face. 

Dom immediately came at him after taking that moment in, storming forwards. Adam prepped for the incoming with a slightly different approach then the usual complacent attitude. 

Before their bodies collided like normal, Adams left hand grabbed at Dom's jaw roughly. His other hand, out of view to all, placed just above the belt that kept the skirt up on Dom's body. He grabbed a handful of mesh covered skin, needing more, anything. 

He pulled Dom in as close to his own body as possible with the guitar there. Locking lips, he felt the younger slump against him seconds in. A throaty moan left Dom's lipstick stained lips and dissolved into Adams mouth. His hands grabbed at the blazer Adam was wearing and tugged at it in desperation but also for some kinda stability. 

Adam took that as a rather large sign, the hand on Dom's cheek sensually sliding down his body to rest on the other side of his waist. Basically holding the mess of a man in his arms up straight. 

Dom knew that this was going to be plastered on the internet tomorrow, but he didn't care; at least he could watch it and relive the moment. Every night he'd kiss Adam and play around to show people that it was ok to be truly who you are. But he loved Adam, as mates, as more maybe. 

Adam knew this would have to end soon enough too. His hands on Dom's waist pulled the younger boys body in closer. Dom's feet almost tripping forwards into his arms, like the klutz he is. The desperation between both of them not going unnoticed by everyone. 

Adams hidden hand now sliding down to smack Dom's butt playfully, yet the simple action caused another gasp moan to escape him. In return, Adam smiled into the make out session. It had already taken up a suspicious amount of time in the middle of the Damn song. 

Dom reluctantly stepped back after all of that. Clearing his throat, realising he actually had to go finish the song now. Adams hands didn't leave his body until his own ushered them off, as if silently saying that he was ok to continue. 

"You're such a little slut." Adam breathed, still focused on the man in front of him. 

Dom leaned back in, dazed but with the cutest smiley expression; pecking Adams lips once more. The crowd completely erupting below them. Shouting, cameras flashing, pride flags being held up and thrown onto the stage. 

After many panic filled moments, Dom skipped back over to the Mic; leaning over to pick a flag up on the way. He held it above his head, waving it in the air proudly. 

"We're taking your car now sir! Sing it!" 

Adam moved back towards his corner, all too pleased with himself. Dom really did bounce back quite quickly. Next time he'd do better.


	2. Goodnight Dominic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam comes to chill with Dom after the show. Dom snaps and confronts him about everything that just happened. Adam's turn to tease.

“What the fook was that?” Dom growled thickly, pressing his body needily into Adam’s; getting right in his face. Ignoring the wave of heat that shot through his body as he grabbed at the material of Adams hoodie. 

He was obviously still riding the high from the show, from the kiss. The relief he felt on stage only short lived as smog of lust took over him. 

It was normally a long process to pack everything up after a gig but tonight especially it dragged on and on. It didn’t help that Dom was being an impatient brat either. Rushing everyone around and making a mess just to make time go a bit faster. He wanted to get back to the hotel. He wanted to watch the videos, he wanted to stop feeling so overwhelmed and dare he say desperate. 

Furiously aroused, the taste of Adam’s lips haunting him even if it was only a few hours ago. When Adam mindlessly made himself at home in Dom's hotel room not even 20 minutes of being back, lounging around as if nothing happened; Dom snapped. 

Adam smirked, hazel eyes on the younger boy; giving him the attention he so obviously wanted. His hands went to where they’d been on stage just to drive Dom crazy. Except this time under Dom’s shirt, skin to skin. 

“I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine baby.” Adam’s accent drove him crazy. 

The fact that he was being so nonchalant about this made Dom angry. He wondered if Adam knew how many nights he’d spent thinking about what would happen if he ruined their friendship like this. How he’d punished himself for wanting more, craving more. 

His body however did not want to cooperate with his mind on this one. Leaning into Adam’s touch and shuddering at his words, his nickname; baby. 

“But I..” Dom whimpered softly, hands lacing together around Adam's neck wanting to be closer as if that was possible. 

“You don’t get to say fuckin anything. For years you’ve tortured me. Flaunting your stuff all over, kissing me for fucks sake. You have no idea how much you tease me, drive me crazy. Sitting on my fuckin lap, playing with my hair, falling asleep on me. Dom..” He trailed off, jaw clenching. 

Hands leaving his waist abruptly to grab at Dom’s arms, forcing them off his body. Using one hand to clasp both of his wrists tightly together up in the air. Dom moaned, chest visibly rising and falling for air. Adam forced him to stumble backwards until his back hit the cold white wall. 

“You’re a pain in my ass.” He continued angrily “Look at you, giving in. Being a good little slut, like on stage.” Dom’s eyes closed, his body shaking now. Hips lifting off the wall and pressing into Adam’s body, grinding against him. “You can’t help yourself can ya?”

Adam groaned loudly, hand tightening around Dom’s wrists. He couldn’t take much more, he was normally such a calm person. Unfortunately he wanted this just as much as Dom. The desire bubbling inside of him was just about to tip over the edge. Adam leaned forward so their noises were touching. 

“Ya wanna kiss me?” He teased Dom, lips hovering just far enough away. 

Dom nodded slightly, eyes closed, breathing him in. Hands struggling now to get out of the harsh grip. Frustrated moans leaving his lips.

“Adam..” He whispered through moans.

There it was, the edge. 

Adam let go of Dom’s arms and cupped both of his cheeks roughly, closing the distance between them. Lips finally meeting in a messy, heated, wet kiss. Dom’s hands grabbed at Adam’s curls tugging manically. Tongue flicking up and tracing around his mouth. 

Hands exploring everywhere on Dom’s pretty, shaking body. Under clothing and above, Adam wanted it all; he wanted to claim every inch. 

Adam bit into Doms bottom lip and he cried out his name, which sounded so muffled no one would have even known. Dom’s hips continued to grind and Adam’s started to press back into his. 

He was so close, embarrassingly enough. If the shudders and moans weren’t already a sign. 

Adam pulled away gently, self control slowly coming back to him. Running a hand through Dom’s crazy hair. 

“A-Adam.” His fists balling up the black hoodie against Adam’s skin. 

Kissing Dom passionately this time, a soft deep want still present beneath it. Fully stepping back when finishing this one. 

“I’ll leave you to fix that.” Adam bit his lip with a seductive wink. “ Goodnight Dom.”


	3. Polly's Lolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on, although now the game has changed and every move Dom makes is so antagonize Adam; in hopes it'll finish what they had started.

“I just wanna die, for the hype, for the hype.” Rung out from the mic hot in Dom’s palms. 

He’d opted to wear his silky dress tonight just to change it up a bit. Red stained lips, black smokey eyes. He wanted to feel sexy. 

He had been outwardly avoiding Adam all day, enough so that Tom had noticed and asked both of them about it. Adam had brushed him off with something along the lines of Dom being a sook, which seemed reasonable. Tom left it alone but had a feeling something was up between them. 

Although Dom’s mind had been clouded, the screams of encouragement and smiles in the crowd rebuilt his slightly lost confidence. 

After all, performing always felt so sexual and intimate for him. He put his all into it and that wasn’t about to change. The thump of the drums in his ears made him looser, the rhythm convincing him to throw caution to the wind. 

Adam would just have to deal with him. He was the one that walked away last night. Bold of him to not think about the consequences. Because now Dom wanted him to feel that same feeling. The achy, pent up, hot frustration deep inside; ready to burst. He’d have to pick his moments wisely. 

Knowing his fan base and what they knew about Polly, he had his first opportunity coming up soon. To tease and dangle himself in front of the older man, basically screaming a big fat ‘come get it’ with his body and actions. He wanted Adam to lose it again, he needed to be kissed like that. The desperation was killing him and if teasing worked the first time, why not continue; bring on the challenge. 

Adam seemed marginally unphased by all of this. He’d made Dom flustered and was enjoying every wave of the aftermath. Maybe because he knew quite certainly that when he wanted it, he could have it. Dom would beg on his knees for it and that thought made Adam warm, a smirk on his lips; fingers playing the all too familiar cords of this song on the guitar that hung so comfortably from his neck. 

Dom ran around the stage, reaching out for hands to touch and swirling his hips around just like usual. Finishing the chorus smoothly, full of excitement; he walked up to Adam. And once more green eyes stared into hazel ones. The most burning eye contact, full of unspoken thoughts. As if they didn’t do this every night. Every aspect of the game had changed, every movement had purpose.

“Sing it!” He screamed. “Now Polly, I just wanna suck on your lolly!” He got up in Adam’s face, pressing their foreheads together with the mic between both their lips. Shaking the mic back and forth as if it were what Dom wanted it to be. Adam wanted to slap him, in front of all these people. He deserved it, he was such a brat. Dom would like it too much if he did and Adam was not just giving up the satisfaction of knowing his little antics were working to a degree. 

“I just wanna suck on your lolly.” He moved the mic towards the crowd as he dramatically dropped to his knees right in front of Adam. Not caring that they'd be bruised by the impact later on. “I just wanna suck on your lolly, Polly.” Looking up through his eyelashes, his spare hand ran up Adam’s leg, to one the belt loops of his jeans. Hooking a finger into it and pulling softly. Tongue poking out and flicking upwards at him a few times. 

“Yeah Polly.” Dom’s head leaned forward into Adam’s legs and rested against them for a moment, letting the crowd scream the rest to him. Dom's hot breath made its way easily through the material of his pants and Adam let out a groan, knowing that there was no way anyone would hear it. 

“I just wanna fuck you.” Dom whined softly, making sure the microphone was far away enough not to pick it up. 

Pulling away and bouncing on his knees still on the floor, he continued the chorus. Now if anyone had doubt as to who Polly he was making it crystal clear. Hopping back up onto his feet after a few lines just to close out the song. Bouncing around to the other end of the stage. 

“La, la, la, la. La la, la la la laaaa.” 

Giving a wink to Adam and smirk that could kill. He picked up a bottle of water from behind him giving it a quick swig, splashing it into the mosh pit; then flicking the rest directly at Adam. A girl in the front filming got a pout and wave directly into the camera and she screaming unbelievably loud. Dom was almost tempted to ask if she could send that footage to him, maybe after the show. 

“I fookin luv ya! Lets fookin go. This next song..is about Parents, Not always bein right!” 

Adam shook his head, letting the droplets of water fall down his suit. Dom could try and take control of what was happening between them and tease as much as he wanted. It would only make things worse later on. 

He looked quite smug with himself. He was simply dripping with arousal. The best part was King Charles was yet to come. He wondered how Adam would take it, another show; another kiss.


	4. Certain Kinda Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A means to an end, Dom finally gets what he's been waiting for. And waiting always makes it better.

Adam’s hand made harsh contact with Dom’s left cheek, slapping it roughly; the thawk bouncing around the room for a few seconds before Dom’s soft moan replaced it. 

Adam had let himself in. Dom was expecting him after all. During the show he’d done his best to break the dark haired man. Flaunting his body, kissing his lips again. Anything that would make Adam lose it and come for him. Dom couldn’t hold on much longer, the wait was crushing him internally. 

It looks like the teasing did get to him, much to Dom’s relief. Here he was and this time Dom would beg him to stay if that's what I took. He would do anything. 

Adam’s hand lovingly rubbed at Dom’s cheek to soothe it. His eyes meeting the younger boys, the stare filled with anticipation. 

“You’re my pretty slut.” Adam licked his lips, the hand on Dom’s cheek made its way into his delicious brown hair and he grabbed a large fistful. Pulling Dom’s head back slightly as he tugged at it, exposing the soft sweat soaked skin of his neck. 

“Who’s been a naughty then?” Adam asked; desire, anger and desperation all present in his tone. 

“But I-I waited..” Dom whimpered, eye contact broken as he glanced down nervously. “I didn’t fix my-myself last night.” He pleaded his case. “For you.” He was helpless, openly enjoying the torture Adam was making him go through. Body on fire, aching in all the right ways, on the edge of something so white hot.

Adam grabbed into Dom’s hair tighter, letting out a deep exhale. He could have melted to his knees and taken Dom’s hard cock that was currently tented inside of sweatpants to the back of his throat. He knew Dom would finish right there, in that second; that was no fun. The only thing stopping him was the suffering he had to endure from the younger on a daily basis. All that was too easy, too quick. 

Instead, his free hand grabbed Dom’s cock over the loose material and started to play their game, jerking it a few times slowly. Dom’s eyes rolled back, hips snapping forward into Adams palm desperately. “Fook!” He couldn’t help it, the last 24 hours he’d waited for this and now it was happening he had no control. 

The gratification and pure satisfaction on Adam’s face was so evident. He’d also thought about this moment quite a lot, Dom's noises were so much more satisfying in person. His own arousal pushed to the side, he needed to deal with his whiny brat first. 

Leaning in, he felt Dom’s hot breath on his skin; smirking devilishly. “I wanna drink your fucking cum baby.” His accent oozing sex, Dom’s eyes opening for a moment as a shudder ran down his shine. His moans were so much needier than last night. 

That thought alone could have pushed Dom over the edge but he held on by a thread. His cock throbbing in Adam’s hand. A soft plea made its way from his lips, head tipping further back in pleasure “A-Adam..”

Adam took the chance grab at Dom’s throat as it fell backwards in pleasure, pressing into the sides. He couldn’t help but finally connect their lips, heat burning between them. 

“Dom, baby.” He hushed softly back. 

Dom jerked forward again and Adam pulled just enough on the sweatpants so they fell to much lower on his hips, exposing him. Skin to skin now, Adam swept his thumb across the tip of Dom’s cock; playing with the precum that had leaking. 

Dom let out a loud gasp followed quickly by a deep groan, fingers instinctively digging into Adam's shoulders. Body shaking, unraveling quicker by the second. 

“I-I need.. Please. Fook.” He babbled between kisses. 

Adam’s hand moved faster along his cock. “I’m gonna fuck you tonight. And tomorrow, I’ll wear that shirt you always stare at me in. I’ll pull you into my lap and whisper about this right here. You fucking my hand like the desperate whore you are. And you’re not gonna react, not gonna let any of the other boys know how bad you want this again, you aren’t gonna moan. You’ll just sit there and take it.” A couple seconds passed, a slow, agonizing; crewel second for Dom. “You can cum now baby boy.”

Adam slightly pulled away just enough to see Dom’s face in this moment. His eyes were scrunched closed, lips parted as swear words, breathes and moans came flying out. Hair damp from the show and disheveled from all the grabbing. Skin red and warm, the hand mark softly present around his neck. Adam felt the warm white liquid shoot out but didn’t look away from Dom’s face. 

After plenty of breaths and shudders, Dom’s eyes flickered open and he licked his dry lips. Giving Adam an innocent smile. 

Adam couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him again and again. “Dom. Fuckin hell.” Cupping the side of his cheek, taking in this moment. It was all gonna change. The whole dynamic of their group and once the guys found out. 

“Mmm. Shut up.” He muttered, wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, his leg propping itself up on the side of his waist. "You think too loudly Adds." 

Adam rolled his eyes and helped Dom up onto his body. Long legs connecting loosely around his waist, hands fluffing into Adam’s hair childishly. 

“You just have to be a fuckin princess don’t you?” 

Dom nodded. “I’ve waited years for this. But waiting makes it betta. Take me to the bed!"


End file.
